Traditional approaches generally use specialized circuits to generate UWB pulses. Traditional IR-UWB systems generally rely on specific components, such as step-recovery diodes or external inductor coils. A current discharge through these components generates a pulse in the Radio Frequency (RF) domain. The pulse is sent through the air after some filtering from the antenna or other components inserted in the chain.
This traditional approach has the disadvantage that only a fixed type of pulse can be generated. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a method for generating an UWB communications signal that is more flexible.